telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Órfãos da terra
"Órfãos da terra" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Duca Rachid and Thelma Guedes for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it aired from April 2 to September 27, 2019. The main stars are Renato Góes and Julia Dalavia. Synopsis Victims of the Syrian war, Missade and Elias flee to Lebanon with their children, Khaled and Laila - who agrees to marry Sheikh Aziz in exchange for money to pay for the treatment of her brother, who was seriously injured. However, when the brother dies, the girl escapes to Brazil with her parents, irritating the future husband, who sends behind her Jamil, his right-hand man and his daughter's fiance Dalila, to bring her back. Inevitably Jamil and Laila fall in love and become fugitives from Aziz, who also decides to go to the country to ensure that his marriage is fulfilled along with his henchmen Fauze, Youssef and Houssein - who also becomes a fugitive when the sheik discovers his romance with his other wife, Soraia. After the mysterious murder of the sheikh, Dalila comes to Brazil willing to take revenge on Jamil and Laila - who thinks are guilty of her father's death - and counts on the help of Paul and Camila, Laila's cousin who thinks only of money. In addition, Laila also happens to be disputed by Bruno, a photographer who falls in love with her, but also dates the cunning Valéria, a girl who maintains an affair Bruno's father Norberto. Coming to Brazil also shakes the relationship of Missade and Elias, who gets involved with Helena, a psychologist who does everything to seduce him and end the marriage. There are still other stories, such as the Jewish man Jacobo, who lives in war with his Palestinian neighbor Mamede because of the cultural differences. Living in the same street, Ester does everything to marry her son Abner with Jacobo's granddaughter Sara, creating comic situations. In addition, Rania and Miguel, who host Laila's family in Brazil, are the parents of two other girls, besides Camila: Zuleika had a teenage daughter and spent years in an unhappy marriage, but begins to rediscover the life when getting involved with the inspector Almeidinha, in which the family finds a displeasure; Aline is married to Caetano and the mother of two children, but always dreamed of having a girl, adopts the refugee Yasmin without knowing that her mother Mágida is looking for her. Trivia * Working titles for the show were 'Travessia', 'Filhos da terra' and 'Sal da terra'. * Bruno Gagliasso was considered for the role of Jamil, however he was transferred to star in 'O sétimo guardião'. * Camila Pitanga was considered for the role of Soraia, but was replaced with Letícia Sabatella. * Sophie Charlotte was considered for the role of Dalila. * Jayme Matarazzo was considered for the role of Bruno. * José de Abreu and Cássio Gabus Mendes were in consideration for the role of Norberto, however both were transferred to other telenovelas. * Chandelly Braz was initially confirmed in the role of Sara, however when the filming started she was replaced with Verônica Debom. * The last telenovela for the young actress Gabi Costa who passed away on June 2, 2019 due to heart attack. Cast Main cast Main cast Category:2019 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas